Mafumafu
Mafumafu - популярный утайте со средне-высоким диапазоном голоса. Мафу любит добавлять эффекты к своему голосу и порой кричать в своих каверах. У Мафу очень широкий вокальный диапазон и универсальный голос, он может достигать высоких нот и даже женского диапазона, не представляя особого труда и не теряя мягкость в своем голосе. Тем не менее, его голос звучит приятно, когда он поет песни, понизив голос, звуча мягко и очень успокаивающе. На некоторых каверах МафуМафу, люди путают и часто спорят про его пол. Из-за его высокого регистра и очень убедительного женского голоса, его вполне можно назвать . Это наиболее отчетливо слышно в его кавере "Matryoshka". Он часто прыгает в более высокие и низкие октавы, чтобы соответствовать тону песни. Иногда он забывает часть лирики и начинает просто что-то бормотать или издавать милашные звуки до следующей линии. Его песни помечены как "кто-то с kakuseirui" (覚声類, русс. энергичный голос). Мафу также часто миксует песни для других утайте. Он начал с VOCALOID-песен в качестве продюсера. Принадлежность и Совместные проекты (Released on October 24, 2012) # (Released on October 17, 2012) # (Released on December 29, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on April 24, 2013) # (Released on June 12, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # Giniro Yasou (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on March 12, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # After Rain Quest with Soraru (Released on April 28, 2014) # Omoi Te"L⇔Report (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on August 16, 2015) # Prerhythm Arch with Soraru (Released on August 16, 2015) # earnest.zero (Released on September 11, 2015) # My Name is Love Song (Released on September 30, 2015) # Tensei Zesshou Index -Best Of Utattemita- (Release on December 23, 2015) # Phantasm Hero (Release on December 31, 2015) # VOLTAGE+ (Release on February 03, 2016) # Clock Crest Story with Soraru (Release on April 13, 2016)}} Юниты # Mafutsuki (まふ月) с Amatsuki # After the Rain с Soraru # Mafutin (まふティン) с Akatin Список каверов (2011.06.21) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) ((2011.08.01) (Запривачено) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.08) (Запривачено) # "Matryoshka" (2011.08.18) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. Mafumafu и ZERO (2011.08.27) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Mafumafu и LiLoL (2011.08.30) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.09.05) (Запривачено) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.18) # "GOLD" feat. Akagawa Hiiro, earth (Jack), Kuro, Shunsuke, Shobon, Sorawaka (Reia), Teito, Nicole, HAL, Bunbun, Mafumafu, Manbou, Rendel, Kumashi и ZURA (2011.10.03) (Нет в Mylist) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.17) # "Mokyu Mokyu" (2011.10.21) (Только для сообщества) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.23) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Nano, Mafumafu, kazyuP, Bibi и Char.C (2011.10.29) # "Just a game" feat. Mafumafu и Iincho (2011.11.03) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.11.22) # "Glorious World" (2011.12.15) # "Invisible" feat. Mafumafu и Akatin (2011.12.24) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Mafumafu, ZERO, Iru, Sorabane (2011.12.25) # "Bouquet" (2011.12.27) # "Babylon" (2011.12.29) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Pain) (2012.01.16) # "ARKADIA" feat. Mafumafu и Matsushita (2012.01.16) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Interval) (2012.01.17) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.01.29) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.06) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.10) # "Migi Hidari" (Right Left) (2012.03.08) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Orchestra Arrange- (2012.03.13) # "Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Mafumafu и Akatin (2012.03.16) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) (2012.03.17) # "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" (Touched By an Angel!) (K-ON!! insert song) feat. Mafumafu, Senra, Freedel и Keysuke (2012.03.20) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Mekakushi Code" (Blindfold Code) (2012.04.07) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.15) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.07) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (Solitude Hide and Seek) (2012.06.08.) # "Mr. Music" feat. Mafumafu, Urata, OLD, Score, Shouta, Rimokon и DC (2012.06.10) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) feat. Mafumafu и Ishigantou (2012.06.22) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (Только для сообщества) # "Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter" (Perfect Crime Love Letter) (2012.06.25) # "magician's operation" (2012.07.23) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.08.09) # "Shiny Day" (Оригинал от Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru и MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) (Нет в Mylist) # "Children Record" feat. Mafumafu и Amatsuki (2012.08.16) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Mafumafu, Yuuto, Amatsuki и Kony (2012.08.22) # "Scapegoat Amplifer" (2012.09.07) # "Koi Tsubaki Hime" (2012.09.13) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c, и Mafumafu (2012.09.22) (Внимание! Содержит контент для лиц старше 18 лет.) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (2012.10.03) # "CaseTRESman" (2012.10.04) # "Sarumane Isu Tori Game" (Aimless Imitation Musical Chairs) (2012.10.29) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Ghost of Azalea) (2012.11.07) # "Bad Sweets" (2012.11.22) # "Brand New Story" (Parallel Link OP) (2012.12.08) # "Nostalgia" (2012.12.23) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Mafumafu и Akatin (2013.01.14) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Mafumafu и Amatsuki (2013.01.26) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) (2013.02.04) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.08) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.17) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.03.31) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.05) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.07) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" (Shoddy Utopia Policy) (2013.06.16) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" feat. Mafumafu, Shamuon, Kony, Itou Kashitarou, Yuuto, Amatsuki и un:c (2013.06.21) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.07.02) # "Reiwai Terrorism" (Soul Distortion Terrorism) (2013. 07.19) # "Tousou Honnou" (Escape Instinct) (2013.08.10) # "Yume Hanabi" (Dream Fireworks) (self-cover) (2013.08.25) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.08) # "Summer Time Record" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.09.12) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) feat. Mafumafu и Amatsuki (2013.10.02) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2013.10.14) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.30) # "Outer Science" (2013.11.19) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" -Arrange ver.- (2014.01.13) # "Enmei Chiryou" -Arrange ver.- (2014.02.13) # "Kami no Manimani" feat. un:c и Mafumafu (2014.02.15) # "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" (Underwater Sea Lily Story) feat. Mafumafu и Soraru (2014.03.07) # "Blessing" feat. Akatin, Underbar, Kashitarou Itou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, that, Dasoku, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri и Reol (2014.04.17) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.18) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Mafumafu и Soraru (2014.04.22) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.05.25) # "Terror" (2014.06.13) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" feat. Mafumafu и Soraru (2014.06.21) # "No Logic" feat. Mafumafu and Amatsuki (2014.07.12) # "Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" (self-cover) (2014.09.06) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.10.18) # "Kiss" (2014.11.21) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Sadness) (2014.12.02) # "Overclock" (2014.12.12) # "Gikyoku to Deforme Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) (self-cover) (2015.01.23) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Soraru и Mafumafu (2015.02.06) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Self-Inflicted Achromatic) (2015.02.22) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) feat. Soraru и Mafumafu (2015.03.26) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (Boys & Girls Chameleon Symptom) (2015.03.29) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2015.04.20) # "Hearted Doll" (Оригинал от Yuzy) (2015.05.08) # "Sayonara Usotsuki" (Goodbye Liar) (2015.06.13) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (Bamboo Cutter's Overnight Sensation) feat. Mafumafu и Amatsuki (2015.06.19) # "Sugar Song and Bitter Step" (2015.07.04) # "Sekai wo Kowashite Iru" (Terminating the World) (2015.08.05) # "Sekaishikku ni Shounen Shoujo" feat. Soraru и Mafumafu (2015.08.31) # "Kyouka Suigetsu" (2015.09.11) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-Education) -Arrange ver.- feat. Un:c and Mafumafu (2015.10.16) # "Berserk" (Оригинальная песня) (2015.10.31) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" (Mischievous Ninja Technique Handbook) feat. Soraru и Mafumafu (2015.11.28) # "Heart no Atoaji" (Aftertaste of the Heart) (self-cover) (2015.12.05) # "Ouka ni Tsukiyo to Sode Shigure" (Оригинальная песня) feat. After the Rain (2016.01.08) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.19) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (Happy End That No-one Knows) feat. After the Rain (2016.02.27) # "Saezuri" (Chirp) (Оригинальная песня) (2016.03.04) # "Tachiiri Kinshi" (No Entry) (Оригинальная песня) (2016.04.10) # "I Sleep Well" feat. After the Rain (2016.04.13) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.07) # "Super Nuko ni Naritai" (I Want to Become a Super Cat) (Original Song) (2016.06.05) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) feat. Soraru и Mafumafu (2016.06.23) # "Eine Kleine" -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2016.07.01) # "Hoshi ni Negai wo" -Arrange ver.- (Wish Upon a Star) feat. Mafumafu и Aho no Sakata (2016.07.10) # "Sutego no Stela" (Abandoned Stella) (2016.07.29) # "Secret Answer" feat. Araki, un:c, kradness, Sekihan, Soraru, nqrse, Mafumafu и luz (2016.08.05) # "Suisei Ressha no Bell ga Naru" (The Sound of the Comet Train's Bell) feat. After the Rain (2016.08.19) # "Yume no Mata Yume" (The Dream of Another Dream) (Оригинальная песня) (2016.09.07) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Many Previous Existences) feat. Soraru и Mafumafu (2016.09.23) # "Natsu Matsuri" (Summer Festival) (2016.10.07) # "secret base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~" -Пианино вер.- (ZONE song) (secret base ~What You Gave Me~) (2016.10.18) (Только на YT) # "ECHO" -Рэп вер.- feat. Mafumafu и nqrse (2016.10.28) }} Песни на TmBox Дискография |track1title = AM 4:00 |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Jinsei Reset Button |track2info = (Life Reset Button) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = kemu |track2arranger = |track3title = Sakura Uta |track3info = -Album ver.- |track3lyricist = vataco |track3composer = vataco |track3arranger = vataco |track4title = Kodoku no Kakurenbo |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Senbonzakura |track5lyricist = |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = |track6title = PM 10:00 |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Ikasama Life Game |track7info = (Life Cheating Game) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = kemu |track7arranger = |track8title = Caseaman |track8info = -Album ver.- |track8lyricist = utml |track8composer = vataco |track8arranger = vataco |track9title = Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter |track9info = (Perfect Crime Love Letter) |track9lyricist = Suzumu |track9composer = 150P |track9arranger = |track10title = Poker Face |track10lyricist = |track10composer = YuchaP |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Kamisama Nejimaki |track11lyricist = kemu |track11composer = kemu |track11arranger = |track12title = AM 5:00 |track12info = (Instrumental) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = DAYBREAK |track13lyricist = Mafumafu |track13composer = Mafumafu |track13arranger = }} |track1title = Keika Souzou |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Adagaeshi Syndrome |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Inochi no Justitia |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Neru |track3arranger = |track4title = Yume Hanabi |track4info = |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Happy Tune |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Last Note. |track5arranger = |track6title = Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu |track6info = |track6lyricist = Mafumafu |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Neru |track7arranger = |track8title = Eimin Douwa |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = |track9title = Last Effect |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Last Note. |track9arranger = |track10title = Gigantic O.T.N |track10info = |track10lyricist = Reol |track10composer = GigaP |track10arranger = |track11title = Enmei Chiryou |track11info = -Arrange ver.- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Neru |track11arranger = Mafumafu |track12title = Atogaki no Hajimari, Kyomu no Mokuji |track12info = |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = |track13title = Last Leaf |track13info = |track13lyricist = Mafumafu |track13composer = Mafumafu |track13arranger = |track14title = Mizusakazuki |track14info = (Instrumental) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = Mafumafu |track14arranger = |track15title = Adagaeshi Syndrome |track15info = -setsunairo +3 ver.- (Instrumental) (Bonus track) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = Mafumafu |track15arranger = |track16title = Rokushouiro no Yuuutsu |track16info = -setsunairo +3 ver.- (Instrumental) (Bonus track) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = Mafumafu |track16arranger = }} |track1title = Trance |track1info = (Instrumental) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Mafumafu |track1arranger = |track2title = Kyuuso Nekokami no Osusume |track2lyricist = Mafumafu |track2composer = Mafumafu |track2arranger = |track3title = Boukyaku no Cuore |track3lyricist = Neru |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi |track4info = |track4lyricist = Mafumafu |track4composer = Mafumafu |track4arranger = |track5title = Plastic |track5info = |track5lyricist = Last Note. |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Hearted Doll |track6info = |track6lyricist = Yuzy |track6composer = Yuzy |track6arranger = |track7title = Chopin to Koori no Hakken |track7lyricist = Mafumafu |track7composer = Mafumafu |track7arranger = |track8title = Entertainment |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Mafumafu |track8arranger = |track9title = Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi |track9info = |track9lyricist = Mafumafu |track9composer = Mafumafu |track9arranger = |track10title = Rakugaki no Kakushikata |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Sora wo Kakeorite |track11lyricist = Mafumafu |track11composer = Mafumafu |track11arranger = |track12title = Crysnight Parade |track12lyricist = Mafumafu |track12composer = Mafumafu |track12arranger = |track13title = Septet Minus a fear |track13lyricist = |track13composer = 150P |track13arranger = |track14title = goodbye |track14info = (Instrumental) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = Mafumafu |track14arranger = |track15title = Yume to Utakata |track15lyricist = Mafumafu |track15composer = Mafumafu |track15arranger = }} Галерея |AkatinMafumafu-BRS.png|Mafumafu (слева) и Akatin (справа) для "Black★Rock Shooter" collab |mafumafu twitter 2.png|Mafumafu's Twitter icon арт от Soranesee (そらねしい) |Mafu-princess.png|Mafumafu для кавера "Your Highness☆My Princess" |ZERO Mafumafu Iru Sorabane!Your Highness☆My Princess.png|From left: Zero, Mafumafu,Iru and Sorabane as seen in "Your Highness☆My Princess" |kurumi ponchio.31812678_p1.png|Слева на право: Choumiryou, un:c, Mafumafu, Bang and Urata in their cover of "Kurumi☆Ponchio" |Mafu tenshi ni furetayo.25958023 p6.png|Mafumafu as seen in his cover of "Tenshi ni Furetayo!" |Mafumafu twitter bg.png|Mafumafu as seen in his Twitter background |Mafuxteru twitter.png|Mafumafu and his mascot Mafuteru as seen in Mafuteru's twitter banner |Mafumafu Super Nuko World.png|Mafumafu as seen in his duet cover of "Super Nuko World" |Blessing.verB.1703764.png| Underbar, Gero, Dasoku, Miume, Reol, Ririri, Kakerine, Itou Kashitarou, Mafumafu, that, Hyakka Ryouran, Akatin and Kyouichirou in "Blessing" |Mafu nologic sample.png|Mafumafu as seen in his duet cover of "No Logic" |o056705491398356615366.png|Mafumafu as seen on Nico Nico Douga |Mafu XVAON2im.png|Mafumafu as seen on TmBox |o080008001303561559398.jpg|Mafu as seen on his blog |Mafu berublack.png|Mafumafu's black character as seen in his official site }} Факты ). * В качестве продолжения шутки про зеркало, Мафу помечает свои песни "Kagami Mite ShisshinP (鏡見て失神P)", что означает "Посмотрел в зеркало и упал в обморок-P". * В декабре 2011 он пообещал, что оденется как девочка, если наберет 4000 просмотров к концу года. Соответственно, 28 января 2012 года он оделся как девчонка и разместил фотографию в своем блоге. * Он примерно 178 см ростом и где-то весит 60 кг. * У него есть старший брат, а у старшего брата есть дети, что делает Мафу дядей. * Как-то раз в Твиттере, он назвал себя полным и решил меньше есть. * Он выступал в различных префектурах Японии в августе 2013, как член "Circle of Friends". * Он восхищается ночным небом. * Он пользуется Spectrasonics STYLUS RMX. * Он любит играть в "Mario Kart". * Он любит красное вино, однако от него ему хочется спать. * Сорару отметил, что Мафу мазохист, так как последний любит есть острую пищу. * Мафу очень любит аниме "Кролика заказывали?"(Gochiusa wa Usagi Desuka?), и у него есть будильник с Кокоа и Тино. }} Ссылки * Homepage * Твиттер * Блог * mixi * TmBox Категория:NND утаите Категория:NND утаите (мужчина) Категория:Мужчина Категория:Ryouseirui Категория:Мужчина ryouseirui Категория:Имеет YouTube канал Категория:Популярный утаите Категория:День рождение/18/10 Категория:Продюсеры Категория:Кошки Категория:Имеет TmBox